Don't Give The Doctor A Hard Time
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: He'll tickle you to make you cooperate. XD Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Don't Give The Doctor A Hard Time**

Ratchet checked off another patient on his list and nodded as he saw he was nearly done giving everyone their checkups and was now working on Sunstreaker, who for once was actually being cooperative and held still until Ratchet finished his checkup. "Alright, your brother Sideswipe is the only one left that I need to see," he said.

To his surprise, Sunstreaker froze up at that and let out a groan of annoyance. "Sunstreaker? What is wrong?" The medic asked.

Getting up and ignoring Ratchet's questions, the vain twin marched out of the med bay and through the base to the part of the base that held everyone's quarters. The others watched him in surprise as he went to his quarters, which he shared with his twin brother, and the door shut, but Sunstreaker looked mad which made everyone confused.

"Did Ratchet make him mad?" Megatron asked in confusion.

"It's usually the other way around around," Arcee said. "Sunstreaker makes Ratchet frustrated or mad with him."

"So why is Sunstreaker looking like he's on the warpath?" Starscream asked.

Suddenly, loud clanging and angry shouts filled the base, startling them. "Sounds like they're fighting," Bulkhead said.

"That's impossible," Bumblebee said. "I've never heard them fight each other. Ever."

"Bee's right," Arcee said. "Those two never fight."

"Sounds like something's got them fighting now," Predaking commented as the angry shouts and loud clanging continued.

"Let go, Sunny!" They heard Sideswipe cry out.

"You're scratching my paint!" Sunstreaker cried out.

"Typical Sunstreaker," Wheeljack said with a snort.

A very loud clang made them all jump. "Get off of me!" Sideswipe snarled out.

"Ow! What did I say about biting?!" Sunstreaker shouted.

"Okay, now this is getting weird," Arcee said. "Should one of us go see what's going on?"

Turns out they didn't have to as a moment later, the door to the Twins' quarters opened and Sunstreaker came out, marching past the others while he dragged a struggling and flailing Sideswipe down the hallway and straight for the medbay. And to everyone's shock, Sunstreaker's paint was badly scratched up as if he had been in a street brawl.

Making it to the medbay, the vain twin dumped his brother on the floor and dampened their bond so that Sideswipe couldn't talk to him and that he couldn't feel anything from his brother. "He's all yours, Ratchet," Sunstreaker said before marching out of the medbay angrily.

To say Ratchet was surprised would have been an understatement. He had never seen the two brothers fight and to see one drag the other to his medbay and dampen their bond and leave in a huff was definitely something he had never expected to see. And apparently, Sideswipe was stunned too because he was rubbing his chest where his spark was and looked upset, which made Ratchet guess he was trying to call out to his brother, but wasn't able to get through. "Well, come on, Sideswipe," he said. "The sooner we get your checkup done, the sooner you can go make amends with your brother."

Of course, it couldn't be that easy and he had a feeling Sideswipe would give him a hard time, which was exactly what happened. The red Autobot wouldn't sit still and tried to escape, but Ratchet locked the medbay door and used his magnetic powers to capture Sideswipe, who continued fighting him and refusing to sit still while the medic tried to give him a booster shot.

Finally, after a few minutes, Ratchet had enough and tackled the red Twin to the floor. Surprised, Sideswipe tried to struggle, but the larger Autobot had him pinned down. "Ratchet, get off!" He exclaimed, trying to get free.

"Nope. You've been giving me a lot of trouble, Sideswipe. And I know just how to take care of bots who give me trouble."

Now the red Twin was a bit frightened because Ratchet was a doctor and knew how to render a bot unconscious and he shut his optics tightly, expecting either pain or to feel a needle in his arm. When he felt the familiar tingling sensation of being tickled instead, it surprised him so much that he burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out.

Ratchet had to smile because tickling was an effective way to get bots to cooperate, especially if their most ticklish spot was tickled, which is now what Ratchet went for, remembering from past times that Sideswipe's neck was very sensitive. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He said teasingly.

A squeak escaped Sideswipe as he tried to scrunch up his neck, but Ratchet was getting his neck with all ten fingers and the red Twin couldn't keep his laughter in. "NOT THERE!" He cried out through his laughter.

"Oh, yes. That little neck of yours, Sideswipe," Ratchet said, a big smile on his face. "Look at how sensitive that little neck is. You can't stop laughing if someone tickles your neck, can you?"

Oh, the teasing. Sideswipe's laughter only grew and his squirming increased, but he was unable to escape from Ratchet, who then got an idea and gently removed Sideswipe's stomach armor and neck armor. "Do you know that a tickle monster's favorite snack is a ticklish tummy and a ticklish neck?" He asked his laughing captive.

The red Twin realized what the medic was about to do and shook his head, but a moment later, he shrieked with laughter as the medic gently nibbled and munched on the exposed stomach and neck and Sideswipe was practically in stitches from the tickles. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Ratchet cooed before gently munching on the ticklish neck some more.

Unable to get free, the red Twin managed to tap the medic's arm and Ratchet knew this meant Sideswipe had not only reached his limit, but was now probably willing to cooperate. "Well, are you willing to cooperate?" He asked knowingly.

The red Autobot nodded, but looked sad, rubbing his chest lightly and Ratchet sympathized, sending a private message to Sunstreaker to remove the damper from the bond as his brother felt a bit lost and was willing to cooperate to have his checkup. Sensing how his twin was saddened, Sunstreaker agreed on the condition that if Sideswipe gave Ratchet any more trouble, then he'd dampen the bond again until the checkup was over.

Thankfully, Ratchet had no more trouble from Sideswipe and the checkup was soon finished. "Alright, you're good to go, Sideswipe," he said, checking off the last person on his checklist and putting away his tools, but the red Twin seemed to want to ask him something, but at the same time seemed to be embarrassed. "Are you alright, Sideswipe?" He asked.

The red Autobot swallowed a bit nervously. "Um, Ratchet, could you maybe…um…," he trailed off.

"Yes?" Ratchet said encouragingly.

"Could you maybe…tickle me some more?" Sideswipe asked awkwardly.

Ratchet was again surprised, but then smiled and moved closer to the red Twin, who backed up a little bit, but seemed to be eagerly awaiting to be tickled, despite looking a bit unsure. "You would like some more tickles?" The medic asked him. "Well, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

Sideswipe had a bad feeling he might have really stepped into it by asking for a tickle torture from a medic, but as Ratchet loomed over him, wiggling his fingers, he had to admit that he really didn't mind. And his laughter that echoed through the base proved that too as he again tried to escape, but was unable to as Ratchet tickled him good.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
